


Young Love

by xsenbonzakurax



Series: The Woes of Post-686 ByaRen [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Bleach Post-Chapter 686 - Death & Strawberry, Byakuya is an idiot who doesn't know how to deal with feelings, Byakuya's Perspective, F/M, M/M, Short, conflicted Byakuya, one-shot I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsenbonzakurax/pseuds/xsenbonzakurax
Summary: -Young Love?Ukitake-senpai’s words ring through his mind.It can’t be though- no it really can’t- there’s no way… no way he could ever be in love, not again-not after last time. No, there was no way Kuchiki Byakuya was in love.-





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DameOfNoDelicacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameOfNoDelicacy/gifts).



> Well... this is my first work on here but I was bored, emotional and had just had a good chat with DameOfNoDelicacy regarding ByaRen and so.. poof.. this appeared! This is my first work for Bleach, so I would really appreciate any comments or criticisms. Thanks and please enjoy this short little thing I wrote :)

_Young Love?_

He remembers Ukitake-senpai’s words from so long ago.

It can’t be though- no it really can’t- there’s no way… no way he could ever be in love, not again-not after last time. No, there was no way Kuchiki Byakuya was in love.

Just because he respects the other, does not mean he was in love, he assures himself.

Just because he finds himself in awe of the way the other stands by his convictions- or because that man is the only one he has trusted enough to be near him, to open up to, since all those years ago when he had felt his life crash down around him with his wife’s death.

Just because he was fascinated, drawn in and transfixed by the way the other moves, whether in battle or out, that didn’t necessarily mean… or because, even though the other held that spark of danger in those wild eyes, the fierce, predator-like gleam that ran through the other’s face, accented by sharp teeth and the black stripes that ran along the other’s body and made him feel as if he were watching a tiger prowl by, he still felt no safer than when the other was there with him, watching his back.

That didn’t make him in love.

The fact that his lieutenant was married to his sister, Kuchiki Byakuya soon realises, didn’t make him not in love either.


End file.
